


Tipo de persona

by Ladyisatramp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Cutie pies, Homooooos, Kind of man, M/M, random questions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyisatramp/pseuds/Ladyisatramp
Summary: Kageyama describe a sus ex-compañeros del Kitagawa Daiichi, su tipo de persona ideal.





	Tipo de persona

**Author's Note:**

> What's all the people!  
> No voy a justificar mi ausencia, solo vine a felicitar atrasadamente al solecito más precioso del fandom voleibolero. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hinata Shouyou! (No podría dejarlo sin obsequio... Y pues traigo un fluffy fic)
> 
> Antes de la trama...  
> Aclaración: Haikyuu!! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Haruichi Furudate. Si fuera mío, todos serían homos. Homos del voley(?)
> 
> Advertencias: Preguntas random. No homo o maybe poquito. El bonito cumpleañero.
> 
> Recomendación: Escucha la canción "Tarde" de Siddharta al leer esto (Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKez26lvTqI) ¡Fue mi inspiración!
> 
> Sin más que decir: AL FIC!

 

 

**Tipo de persona**

**(KageHina)**

  

Cuando a Tobio le preguntaron que clase de chica es la que tenía en mente para salir en aspectos románticos casi se le sale el trago de cerveza de raíz por las fosas nasales.

A este nivel de la escuela, ya terminando la preparatoria e ingresando a la Universidad, era lógico tener considerado que algunos estarían buscando una pareja o algo así, el amor ya se volvía algo más importante por el miedo a ser los solterones de su grupo de amigos.

A todo esto, ¿Por qué solo le preguntaban a él? 

Ah claro, el hasta ahora era el único sin ninguna señal de vida en ese campo. 

—Porque, Tobio, eres quien más me preocupa... —Cuenta Oikawa alzando los brazos demasiado mientras lo abraza sobre el aire. El menor solo tuerce la boca al igual que Iwaizumi porque saben que saldrá con una tontería— Eres el menos social, ¡Hasta Kindaichi tuvo la oportunidad de tener varias citas!

—¡Hey! —Grita el tipo del curioso peinado con el ceño fruncido.

—Si tan solo cambiaras tu peinado.

—¡Cállate, Basurakawa! 

—Bueno... —Interrumpe esta vez Kunimi sorprendiendo al gremio del antiguo club— ¿Por qué no entonces presentarle a alguien a Kageyama?

—Kunimi, mi pequeño, ¡Eres, no más que yo claro, brillante! —El otro mayor del grupo pone una mano pesada sobre la cabeza del ex-capitán parándole las ideas— Iwa-chan, me lastimas...

—Deberían dejar en paz a Kageyama, ¿Por qué estás tan seguro que tiene un tipo de persona? —Aprieta los dientes Hajime con estruendo— Además, ¡A ti que te importa!

 

Kageyama está que se lo comen los nervios cuando los ojos de sus compañeros lo observan una vez acabado el barullo, pero se hace el desentendido viendo otras cosas decorativas de la barra central del bar donde todos hacen su reencuentro. Sin embargo nadie es ciego y lo atrapan acercándose cada vez más para cerrarlo. En estos momentos se arrepiente tanto de que por fin los rencores y problemas con los camaradas de su antiguo equipo se hayan resuelto.

 —¿Y bien, Tobio? Responde la pregunta. —Oikawa se ve rodeado de los integrantes que gritan al aire "¡Dilo, dilo!", y pues ahora, Iwaizumi no puede hacer nada porque sería un gasto inútil de energía.

 —Bien. —El equipo pone sus puños sobre la mesa y una expresión grande de atención— ¿P-Por dónde debería empezar? 

—Primero, deja de balbucear. —Zape tras la coronilla por parte de Hajime— ¡Para la violencia, Iwa-chan...! Pues, habla, ¿Te gustan altas, pequeñas? ¡Di algo! 

El recién universitario cierra los ojos mientras cruza sus brazos esperando una señal de iluminación. Se hace la pregunta, y no puede evitar pensar que quizás una persona bajita le parecería atractiva, le insinúan ternura y un impulso de protegerles, como por ejemplo,cuando Hinata era atacado por un balón a alta velocidad hacia su rostro (lo cual, según sus charlas telefónicas, sigue siendo muy común). Asiente.

—Supongo que pequeña.

—¿Algo más? —Pregunta esta vez Kindaichi como buscando pistas— ¿Algún estilo de cabello? ¿Color de ojos o piel?

—Kindaichi, Kageyama no se interesa en salir contigo... —Juega esta vez Kunimi haciendo reír al resto que ven enrojecer al cabello de nabo.

La cabeza de Tobio se enfría pensando en que le llamaría la atención alguien con cabello corto pero muy alborotado, incluso quizás con el corte rapado oculto, como lo trae Shouyou en estos momentos. Aún recuerda el primer día que lo vio así a finales del tercer año, le parecía extremadamente ridículo pero con el tiempo llegó a darse cuenta que en realidad le lucía bastante genial (nunca llegaría a decírselo, su ego se inflaría hasta el cielo), además su color de pelo era diferente a los existentes y llamativo para su gusto, pero estaba seguro que a nadie se le vería igual de bien que a él, bueno, quizás a una muchacha, a su hermana le queda igual de bien suponiendo. También vino a su mente el color café de sus ojos, similar al de las malteadas de chocolate con café que solían beber después de una jornada de clases previa al entrenamiento de la tarde en Karasuno, cálidos. 

Una chica con ojos como los de Hinata sería perfecta para él. Y también con su tono de piel, puesto que ninguna otra combinaría de la misma forma. Además su piel es suave, eso lo comprobó tras la manía que su volvió rutina sobre los abrazos a cada saludo que compartían cuando lograban verse después de un largo viaje en tren bala. 

Sería ideal con piel similar a la de él, ¿A quién no le gustaba la suavidad?

—Me agradaría alguien de cabello corto y quizás esponjoso. —El más joven del antiguo equipo apoyo su barbilla en el dorso de sus manos— No creo que el color de piel sea importante, aunque, si me gustan los ojos grandes y brillantes...

—Wow, que profundo. —Suspiró por lo bajo Tooru conteniendo las risitas, siendo golpeado a su vez por Hajime.

—Bien, vamos progresando. —Dijo esta vez Kunimi— ¿Y si nos hablas del carácter?

 

En su mente pensó de nuevo en Hinata. Alguien con su carácter, que le hiciera seguir dando pelea, aún cuando todo estuviera perdido. Que pudiera sonreír, con todos los dientes sin pena alguna, y que siempre buscara hacerle reír con los chistes más malos.

Si tan sólo encontrara alguien así sería perfecto, y estaba seguro que alguien así le caería bien a su mejor amigo.

—Me gustaría que fuera... Emm, ¿Cómo decirlo?

—¡Escúpelo ya!

—No lo sé, tierna, ¿Agradable? Qué no le tenga miedo a ser como es, incluso si es boba. Que siempre pueda sonreír, y hacerme pues... Reír de lo más, ¿Tonto? Podría incluso gustarle mucho el voleibol... 

El Kitagawa Daiichi de antaño no podía creer que Kageyama Tobio estaba respondiéndoles sus preguntas. Ni que fuera un tipo sensible en el fondo de su oscuro, dictador y frío de sangre, corazón. Los aplausos y sonidos de "Owwww" burlistas se hicieron presentes.

—¡Oi, dejen de burlarse de mí!—Sus contemporáneos desviaron su cara a otros lados silbando como si la virgen les hablara. Los senpais sin embargo lo observaban de más.

—No puedo imaginarte con una chica así, Kageyama. —Responde con sinceridad Iwaizumi rompiendo el hueco del tema.

—Pues yo creo que si, digo, Chibi-chan es exactito a como Tobio describió a su chica ideal....

 

Los focos mentales se encendieron en los interiores de los jóvenes adultos. Los ojos volvieron a posarse en el armador mientras este no sabía de que estaban hablando, Oikawa lo tomó por los hombros como si hubiera descubierto la respuesta al misterio del Siglo.

—Tobio, ¿Y si realmente no te gustan las chicas?

—Hmmm... —El sonrojo en sus mejillas se hizo más notorio— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo no me van a gustar?

—Pues acabas de describir exactamente a Hinata.

El color antes subido a su cara pasó hasta los talones en lo que caía en cuenta de la razón completa del comentario, pero eso no era lo único; puesto que ahora debía apurarse por la hora que era, cuando su mirada se estampó contra el reloj grande del bar.

—¡Tengo que irme! U-Un gusto verlos de nuevo...

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Iwaizumi con prisa.

—Hablando de Hinata, hoy es su cumpleaños y tengo que hacer unas cosas. —Sacó del bolsillo interior de su mochila deportiva el dinero suficiente para su parte de la cuenta— ¡Nos vemos!

—¡ESPERA, TOBIO! ¡Me debes una explicación, maldito escuincle genio!

Y con los gritos de Oikawa, los alaridos de sus compañeros anteriores y los golpes sordos a la nuca del gritón anterior líder del Kitagawa corrió a unas cuadras mientras colocaba en su cabeza el estúpido gorro de cumpleaños que prometió a Hinata que usaría. Reconoció el edificio donde vivía y saltó cada tres escalones con largas zancadas por la escalera exterior del apartamento, colándose por la ventana de su habitación, puesto que a veces (por extraño que llegara a sonar) le gustaba entrar de esa forma.

¿Hinata como un novio? No creía que hubiera una posibilidad, o bueno, más bien nunca se detuvo a pensarlo.

* * *

 

El silencio aún reinaba al encender la computadora portátil, posiblemente no estaba aún en conexión. Aprovechó el tiempo libre para arreglar un poco su cabello, digo, no es como que Hinata le gustara en esa manera como habían dicho sus compañeros de hace tiempo, sino que no podía verse mal en una ocasión tan especial. Volvió a ponerse el gorro de cartón liso y patrones de ridículos globos de color. 

"¿Especial, nada más? ¿De verdad, Tobio?" Pensó. "Cierra la boca, Tobio mental 1".

Ahora estaba peleándose consigo mismo, ¿Qué más le deparaba el día de hoy? Un viernes donde podría seguir divirtiéndose con sus ¿Amigos? de la escuela media, o tal vez en una enorme fiesta de la fraternidad a la que pertenece, incluso saliendo a cenar con alguna chica que conociera...

_Hinata Shouyou (@LittleGiant2) ha iniciado sesión._

Entonces sucede, la gran cara de Hinata se apropia de la pantalla, primero con gesto de sorpresa al ver que Kageyama está al parecer muy cerca con su inexpresión, y después estalla en carcajadas al verlo bien con el cono sobre la cabeza.

—Sabes, cuando te decía lo del gorro era una broma, Tontoyama. 

—¡Hinata serás idio-...!

—De todos modos —Interrumpió el pelirrojo revolviendo su propio cabello mientras acomoda lo que parece ser su teléfono celular en un _selfie stick_ — gracias por creerme y usarlo, te ves tier-... ¡D-digo, gracioso! ¡Graciosísimo!

Kageyama ignoró el hecho de que Hinata Shouyou estuvo a punto de llamarlo _tierno_ , aclarando su garganta con tos falsa. También intentó ignorar el hecho que los ojos le brillaban de una forma bastante peculiar el día de hoy y que su corazón iba más rápido de lo usual al percatarse de ello.

 

—¿Que cuenta Sendai? 

—Meh, ya sabes, días ajetreados. El curso de inducción está para morirse —repite Shouyou con la misma cara de desgane, antes de que sus ojos vuelvan a relampaguear— Aparte aún no nos dan resultados los de la pre selección de jugadores para primera división.

—Eres un idiota si sigues pensando que no estarás allí.

—Al entrenador no parece agradarle la idea de que sea tan pequeño. ¿¡Qué tienen los Washijou con los enanos!?

Tobio no puede evitar sonreír cuando lo ve halarse los cabellos con desesperación. Definitivamente la paciencia no era el fuerte del más bajo de ambos.

—Es tu culpa por aceptar la beca de la Universidad de Sendai, ya sabes que esos con terrenos de Shiratorizawa.

—Pues ya que, no todos podemos irnos a Tokio.

El comentario doloroso rompió un poco el ambiente tensándolo. Haberse separado en la Universidad les iba a servir de buenas a primeras, para desarrollar sus talentos, aunque a veces (casi siempre, en realidad) extrañaba sentirse invencible.

—Hinata...

—En realidad me alegro de que estés allá, ¡No soportaría más años con tu cara de enojado! —Dice esta vez bromeando Hinata. Bromeando mientras hipa. Bromeando con una sonrisa que no deja de temblar en sus comisuras.

—¡Oi Hinata! —le interrumpe antes de que su rostro se empiece a deformar de nuevo como cuando tiene ganas de llorar— No has abierto la caja, ¿Verdad?

—¿Qué? Claro que no, me dijiste que la abriera hasta hoy.

 

La caja seguía intacta desde la semana anterior que la había enviado al apartamento que arrendaba Hinata en el campus de su escuela. Aún podía recordar sus pucheros de niño pequeño por decirle que no lo abriera, ya que llegó dos días antes de su día de cumpleaños.

El segundero apuntó justamente la media noche, en el otro lado de la pantalla de Tobio se podían escuchar las campanadas del viejo reloj de la alcoba color canela. Kageyama respiró hondo antes de hablar. 

—Ábrelo. —El pelinegro nunca había visto a nadie tan desesperado por abrir un regalo desde sus pequeños primos en Navidad. La mirada de Shouyou se dispersó mientras sostenía el trozo de papel holográfico mostrándoselo entre sus saltos y gritos eufóricos seguidos por voces de  "¡Silencio, Hinata!" y toques de puerta.

—¡El partido de apertura de la selección de Japón! ¿¡De dónde lo sacaste!?

—El entrenador me los dio como premio. —Nunca le diría a Hinata que había estado llamando a diferentes cadenas de televisión nipona, ni que participó en demasiados concursos deportivos para conseguirlo— Espero te guste.

—¿¡Estás de broma!? ¡Es el mejor regalo del Universo! 

La vista de Hinata se nubló un poco con la línea depresiva asomándose en su boca.

—Aunque sería mil veces mejor si estuvieras tú para verlo conmigo. ¡Criticar las jugadas solo no suena tan divertido!

—Se nota que no viste bien dentro de la caja.

—¿Eh? —El pequeño gigante metió sus dedos para esculcar el interior del cubo de nueva cuenta— ¿Una nota?

Leyó. "Mira a la pantalla de nuevo". Hizo caso.

Y miró a Kageyama sosteniendo el mismo boleto con una sonrisa que mataría a todo el planeta, si es que no lo mataba a él primero. 

—¡Nos vamos al Ariake!* ¡Ya quiero ver los remates hacer como "Gwaaaah"! —Repetía sin cesar el pelirrojo moviéndose por doquier siendo a veces que la cámara que sostenía no podía cubrirlo— ¡Y las combinaciones de jugadas! 

La silenciosa expresión contenta de Kageyama podía sentirla desde los muchos kilómetros de distancia que los dividían en este momento. Por un segundo Hinata sintió un huelco en entre sus latidos por el simple hecho de verlo pronto.

—Entonces nos veremos el sábado que viene. —Shouyou volvió a guardar el boleto en su empaque para no extraviarlo, volteó con una cálida mirada que derretía instantes— Debería buscar donde quedarme.

—Puedes quedarte conmigo. —Dijo Tobio sin pensar en el ataque nervioso que a quien tenía enfrente podría ocasionarle, ni el propio que se estaba causando él mismo— D-Digo para que no gastes en hospedaje.

—Supongo que entonces contigo... ¡S-será como una pijamada!

Kageyama estuvo a poco de apoyar su comentario, pero el sonido del reloj de la recámara de Hinata anunciaba el "toque de queda" (como solían llamar los veteranos de esa Universidad al corte de red en el campus de los deportistas), ya que los novatos debían madrugar para el acondicionamientos físico. 

—Esa es mi señal para "dormir". Mis compañeros no deben tardar. —Anunció el mayor de ambos haciendo comillas con una mano, mientras se movía con el stick hasta su cama del cuarto compartido— Está es la despedida por ahora, Torpeyama.

—¡Oi, basta con los apodos estúpidos!

—Un estúpido merece un apodo igual, ¿no?

—Hinata serás....

Ambos exhalaron largo y tendido mientras Hinata se arropaba apuntando la cámara frontal a si mismo. Kageyama pudo contemplar como el cabello anaranjado se iba hacía atrás por la fricción de la almohada. El cabello perfecto para sus dedos. 

—Prometo mensajearte tan pronto y me levante. —Le jura Sho. Él solo asiente más para si que para dar una respuesta.— La práctica de mañana me va a doler, haremos prueba de remates.

—Práctica hasta que te duelan los huesos.

—Eso también te lo prometo. Después de todo, seremos rivales en la final.

 

El bostezo de Hinata le dio una señal más para acabar con la conversación. Le vinieron las ganas de revolverle el cabello de nuevo.... Y quizás acercarse a su boca que formaba una "o" pequeña. "Espera Tobio, ¿Qué?" El de ojos azules sacudió sus pensamientos abruptamente.

¿El quería hacer eso? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿No serían solo sugestiones suyas por parte de Oikawa y compañía?

Volvió a mirar al chico frente a él, y finalmente no le quedaba duda, su mente se nublaba al verlo. Pasaba cada día pegado al teléfono esperando contarle su día y escuchar el suyo. Cuando lograban verse después de mucho se sentía lleno. Se sentía completo.

No podía ser otra cosa, más que _eso_.

 

—Hinata, yo... —"¿Qué estás pensando, Kageyama?" Su mente le daba las alertas para que dejase de hablar. — Tú me...

—¿Hmmm? —Respondió Hinata tallándose un ojo sin quitarle la atención.

Respiró. Quizás aún no era el momento.

—O-Olvídalo... Feliz cumpleaños. —Hinata soltó una risa muda tras apagar la luz de su mesita lateral. Se sintió derrotado.

—Eres extraño, Kageyama. —Golpe en el estómago (en forma mental) para Tobio— Pero, así te quiero.

 

Ambos lados de la pantalla se congelaron mirándose ahora con ojos conscientes y abiertos. El silencio los acaparó. ¿Podría ser que...?

 

—H-Hinata, ¡¿Qué dijiste?! —Gritó Kageyama al monitor.

—¡Y-Yo....! ¡ADIÓS! —Y se desconectó a la velocidad de la luz.

 

  _Hinata Shouyou (@LittleGiant2) ha cerrado sesión._

_¿Deseas cerrar sesión y abandonar la conversación?_

Tobio cerró la pantalla mientras sus latidos invadían la boca de su garganta.

"Pero así te quiero" Repetía. Y volvía a repetir cada vez. Se estaba volviendo loco. Movió la computadora dejándose lanzándose a su cama, ocultando la poca luz artificial con una almohada.

_"Pero así te quiero" ._ _  
_

"Yo también te quiero". Deseó haberle respondido. 

 

 

* * *

 

Mientras del otro lado, Hinata había apagado su celular por miedo a recibir una llamada ansiosa de Kageyama. Este ahora se encontraba hecho ovillo entre los cobertores bajo las penumbras, era la única forma en que podía sentirse protegido de tal tontería. "Tonto, torpe, idiota, estúpido..." Y la lista de insultos hacía si mismo seguía sin fin.

Si tan solo hubiera hecho caso a su propio consejo y no hubiera hablado con Suga-san la noche anterior sobre el como le iba con sus sentimientos encontrados. Todos los días después de verlo en pantalla un rato intentaba sacarse de la cabeza la idea de estar enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Porque no había posibilidad de que fuera correspondido.

O eso creía hasta el día de hoy.

Los sonrojos que mantenía cuando él lo observaba fijamente, sus momentos conectados de miradas y el hecho de que estuvo casi seguro que le estaba a punto de decir que le gustaba. Sugawara le había jurado por los Dioses del Voley*, que Tobio le correspondía, pero no lo creía posible hasta su reacción rápida a lo sucedido antes. 

Ya estaba cansado de rendirse con el tema, no quería evitarle más. Esta vez se lo repetiría con mucha más seguridad que la de ahora. Ese escueto "Pero así te quiero" lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos, ya que no tenía nada que perder (bueno en teoría, además de la dignidad, nada perdería).

Y no le importaría un rechazo, con tal de sacarse la espinita de la duda, porque después de todo, tarde o temprano lo iba a averiguar.

 

"Le diré todo en _ese_ momento." Pensó observando de lejos la caja de regalo para después quedarse mirando el techo. Con la imaginación a rienda suelta buscando los recuerdos más agradables y llevaderos a lo largo de sus memorias.

El primer campeonato nacional. Las caminatas hacía casa. Las prácticas sabatinas privadas en el campo del viejo Ukai. Sesiones de estudio no siempre fructíferas. Los abrazos cada vez que se reunían que duraban más y más. Y el crecimiento de conocerse cada día todas sus facetas.

Al final, se quedó dormido tras horas de agonía mental recriminatoria, pensando en la posibilidad de Tobio le dijera que "sí". Y también en el sabor de sus labios mezclándose con el de los suyos.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas referentes al fic:
> 
> *Coliseo Ariake: Estadio cubierto ubicado en la isla artificial de Ariake del barrio de Kōtō en la ciudad de Tokio, Japón. (Aquí a veces se llevan a cabo los primeros juegos o partidos amistosos de la Selección Nacional de Japón).
> 
> *Dioses del Voley: Referencias celestiales fusionadas con voleibol. Testigos de Haikyuu!! (??????)
> 
> .  
> .
> 
> Chan chan, esto cortito se acabo. ¡Espero les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber en comentarios o con sus kudos/favs!
> 
> Les dejo la canción random del día:  
> "Give me a shot at the niiiight! Give me a moment, some kinda mysterious...". Canción de "The Killers" llamada "Shot at the night". Tengo intenciones severas de hacer un fanfic de esa rola. 
> 
> Ay los vidrios!


End file.
